The blessing of Aphrodite
by wimspoon
Summary: Percy is only 16 and his father is asking him to propose marriage to Annabeth.Percy with reculance does so to find her agreeing but two heartbroken people will do anything to stop this.Will they succeed or fail.If they fail,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

HI TO EVERYONE READING THIS. IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. 

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES.

I am alone at home. Mom and my to-be-step dad had gone out for dinner and since I already finished my dinner, I stayed back to finish my English report on Moby Dick. Considering my dyslexia, it was not the easiest thing in the world. After breaking my head for an hour and a half I rose and decided to practice a bit with riptide. I went in my room to fetch it when I found a note attached to it.

It was rather neatly cut piece of greenish blue handmade paper. There was writing on it.

To,

_**Mr. Percy Jackson, son of the almighty god of water bodies, Poseidon**_

The gods are pleased to inform you, dear demigod that you are invited to visit Mt Olympus for a week to celebrate with the gods, the victory of gods over titans with your fellow demigods.

INSTRUCTIONS: You will stay at camp half blood for two days and three nights. On the third morning, you will be personally taken to Olympus by Chiron. Please go to camp half-blood the moment you receive this.

Yours truly.

The Greek gods. XXX

Cool.

I wrote a note to my mom, stuck it on the fridge and prepared myself for vacation.

I packed my bathroom stuff and clothes for 10 days in a suitcase and hired a taxi to go to long island. The would have been pleasant if the taxi driver did not keep asking me awkward questions such as

1.) Was I running away with my girlfriend because my parents did not agree to the wedding?

2.) Was I quitting college to become a fortune teller? [I really could not help feeling that Rachel, the oracle of Delphi would not be pleased to hear that]

Etc, etc, etc.

I was only too happy to get off that taxi and make my way to camp half-blood. Camp had changed a lot. There were many more cabins for each god including the minor ones. It was quite late so Chiron just stood there ushering everyone inside their own cabins. "You can reunite tomorrow." He kept saying. "Off to bed now." I did not protest. Just made my way to Poseidon's cabin. I was anxious to meet my baby brother Tyson the Cyclops. My anxiety was not in vain. Tyson was ready there to give me a big, hairy, peanut butter hug. I really do not mind. Believe it or not, this Cyclops gave very comforting hugs.

"I made something for you Percy." He said and ran outside to fetch it. I lay down on my bed trying to guess what my brilliant brother made me.

Suddenly I heard a noise at the window which overlooked the sea. I uncapped riptide and ran there to investigate. There was nothing there. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I swung around expecting Tyson but I saw the lord of the oceans instead. I saw my dashing father.

He smiled a brilliant, fatherly smile and that's when I realized how much I missed him.

"Hello Percy." He said. "Hi dad" I grinned.

His face suddenly became stern.

"Percy, what was that all about?"

"What is it?"

"Aphrodite has been watching your dreams ever since Kronos was defeated."

"So?"

He sighed and sat on my bed indicating me to do the same. I did and that's when I had the most embarrassing moment of my life.

Dad smiled and said

"I agree. Annabeth looks even more beautiful than the ocean itself in the moonlight"

Uh oh

"Dad I can explain"

"No need"

"But-"

"Percy. Aphrodite showed me the dream. Annabeth is standing with you on the beach when the moon is full and I do agree that she looks splendid and I also know that you are not satisfied with Annabeth standing with you looking like that the entire time you sleep so you keep thinking of the dream the entire day too. When you eat, watch television and even when you use the lavatory."

I blushed.

"I admit it"

"That is the reason I want you to do something."

"What?"

He took a deep breadth and I can swear to this day that I felt the ocean do the same thing.

"Percy, listen to me carefully. I want you to ask Annabeth to marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW THERE IS ONE HUGE SURPRISE. NO FLAMING PLEASE.

THANKS. WIMSPOON

"You want me to ask Annabeth to m-marry me?"

"Yes son"

"Dad, just in case you forgot, I am sixteen. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A VOTER'S LICENSE!!!"

"That does not matter"

"What do you mean it does not matter?"

"You will be 17 years old in one month. You would have survived as a man for two years"

"In a Spartan's head."

"Son, Luke is not dead. We just found out. If he makes one move before you, you will lose your princess forever."

"Annabeth does not love him like that."

"If his move is before yours and better than yours then she could begin to."

"DAD!"

"You cannot hide from the facts."

I sighed. He was right.

"Okay dad."

"That's my boy"

"You got any plan?"

"My boy, we gods always have a plan."

"Excuse me but gods?"

"Yes. You refused immortality and even the gods felt guilty when we left you with some clumsy wish so we have agreed on this because Athena and Aphrodite told us exactly why you refused it. We agreed that you deserve it"

"So you made a plan?"

"A very good one."

"Let's hear it."

"We brought you to camp half-blood for you to stay for two days and three nights so technically you have 48 hours to find privacy and propose starting now. Chiron knows so Luke can be prevented from getting into camp for that long. You will have a normal New Yorker's engagement on the third night. At your arrival at Olympus you shall have a proper Greek wedding. That is fine?"

I nodded. I was really feeling awkward now I mean I was sixteen for goodness sake! I suddenly remembered something.

"It would break Mom's heart if I got married without her presence when I wrote her a note saying that I was going on v-a-c-a-t-i-o-n."

"Brother Zeus said that a few mortals would have exception to come to Olympus for the wedding and camp half blood for the engagement. Annabeth's father, stepmother, stepbrothers, your mother and your to-be-stepfather etc.

"Okay good."

"The huntresses, satyrs etc will also be coming."

"I expected that."

"DADDY!!!!!" screamed Tyson who just entered the room. He rushed forward to hug dad.

"Tyson you have grown so much! Do you mind waiting outside while I talk a few…err…personal things to Percy. Thanks son."

Tyson left and Dad turned towards me again.

"I have something for you."

He raised his hand and a little box appeared in his open palm. He opened the box and I saw a ring. It was a gold ring with a hippocampi shaped sapphire on it. It was not a normal sapphire as it was not shiny and plain blue but it glowed in a sea greenish blue. It was to be my Annabeth's engagement ring.

"I hope to see you slip it on her finger on during the engagement. I have chosen the one who will hand it to you at the time. I shall not reveal to you who it is now but you will soon find out."

With that he got up and disappeared. I was feeling more awkward than ever. Tyson came back.

"What did Daddy say to you? He asked.

"Nothing much." I lied. I had a feeling that Dad intended it to be a secret.

"Look what I made you." He said and held up a wrapped up gift box. I took it and slowly unwrapped it. I was still shaky. I dare all you teenagers not to be when you're father and his niece spy on you dreams and then are you to propose marriage to a girl BEFORE you even complete high school let alone graduate college.

I managed to unwrap the entire thing. It was an upturned black shield. I turned it over to see what image was carved on it.

It was Annabeth. Tyson had used metals of different colors and made an image of Annabeth standing on the beach wearing a black dress which came a bit below her knees, her blonde hair which was left loose was flying with the wind and made a sharp contrast to the dress. The water was splashing on her bare feet but she did not seem to mind because she was too absorbed watching the sea. The moonlight bathed her completely and made her skin glow…

Just like my dream.

Which Tyson probably had seen too when he was sleeping.

DAMN


	3. Chapter 3

I HOPE YOU GUYS READIN THIS STORY LIKE SPEED. I FINISHED THREE CHAPTERS IN THREE HOURS FOR GUYS WHO REVIEW AND LIKE THIS STORY. THANK YOU WIMSPOON.

I did not sleep all night. I have just begun high school. I am sixteen. I am not ready for marriage. It would be simply awful if on my graduation day from school, some girl asks me out and I have to say "I'm sorry but I cannot go out with you not because if I do I would be accused of cheating on my WIFE whom I got BEFORE I even became a junior at high school."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. There were dark rings under my eyes. I had lost four ponds overnight. I had a shower, changed and went to breakfast. I slumped on the seat and quietly ate. I was probably the last one who finished because I was too busy grumbling and wailing.

After I was done, I was getting up to go when a familiar voice said "About time you're finished with your food, Seaweed brain." I moaned silently to myself and turned around praying to the gods that I could meet her eyes. "Percy!" she said shocked. "What the Hades have you done to yourself?" Then she did something shocking. She cupped my face in her hands and exclaimed "You look awful. We are going to Chiron right now!"

Before I could even protest, she had dragged me to the big house. Chiron was standing outside. Before he could say anything, Annabeth spoke "Look at him Chiron!" She sounded so worried you could think I had cancer.

"Annabeth, would you leave us alone for some time please."

"Sure Chiron."

Chiron motioned me to sit down.

"Percy, I have a feeling this is about the wedding."

"Of course it is Chiron"

"What is the matter?"

"I am sixteen!"

"Turning 17 in a month's time."

"That's not the point."

"Explain."

With that I explained everything, every word of the conversation, every thought that passed through my head and every opinion I had about this whole thing. I looked up at Chiron. I expected him to give me a psychological piece of advice but nooo, he was SNICKERING at me.

"I understand you find this odd Percy but do you honestly think you can survive watching Annabeth with Luke or anybody else. Percy, you saved the entire western civilization. You have responsibility. You love Annabeth and you can take care of her. After all, age is just a number."

"But I'll probably have kids when I get into college and nothing can be more awkward than a child running up to you saying "Daddy!!" when you hanging out with your fellow t-e-e-n-a-g-e-r-s."

Chiron could no longer control himself. He roared with laughter. Now I was mad but I suppose it was funny.

I had made up my mind. I was going to ask her tonight.

Little did I know what was to follow?


	4. Chapter 4

HI AGAIN. THE CHAPTER WHEN PERCY PROPOSES TO ANNABETH IS DEDICATED TO sanjana06, TheEvilSmileyFace, thepinkplushie, coolio AND twilightno1fan2009 FOR BEING THE FIRST FIVE TO REVIEW. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME SO TOTALLY ENJOY THIS COZ IT'S JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE EVERYBODY ELSE WHO READS THIS CHAPTER AND STORY ALSO LOVES IT!!! EVERYBODY KEEP REVIEWING TOO COZ UNLESS I KNOW WHO HAS READ AND LIKED THIS HOW CAN I DEDICATE MY WORK TO THEM?

I finally got some courage. I tried to get some sleep. I was going to look my best tonight even though I knew Annabeth would not respond very nicely as soon as I asked her.

I tried to make myself as presentable as possible. I washed and combed my hair back and I wore deodorant [it was a new kind which Paul presented me with which made me smell of fresh early morning sea air]. Tyson and I practically raided my closet [come to think of it, I could have used the Stoll brother's help.]. I decided to wear a white shirt, black jeans and a blazer. Tyson wanted me to wear a tie but I refused since I would anyway suffocate in front of Annabeth and I did not need a tie which would only make the process faster.

I went for dinner feeling great but every eye there was turned to me. My confidence melted but I was going to make the damn proposal tonight so I tried to concentrate only on my plate. It worked to some extent until one of the Aphrodite girls said "He is looking….so hot!"I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began to eat…well gobble.

After dinner went just as planned. I got up to go to the washroom. Meanwhile Tyson would tell Annabeth that I wanted to meet her on the beach for something really important before she went into her own cabin. He would tell her to come on the beach.

I used the washroom and walked to the beach as slowly as possible, dreading every second that passed. I finally got to the spot she was standing. I gasped. Just like my dream and just like the shield. She looked better in real. She turned to me and smiled. A smile which could make a million hearts do summersaults. "What's up seaweed brain?" she asked. My heartbeat increased. Here it came…

"Annabeth, I love you."

She laughed, much to my surprise.

"I know that Percy. I love you too. I cannot believe that you did not sleep an entire night in trying to tell me"

"Annabeth, Its' not that."

"Then what is the matter."

"I want to ask you something more."

"I will be your girlfriend."

"Not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

There I said it! What a relief it was! She just stood there staring at me like I asked her to join the huntresses.

"Perceus Jackson, are you mad?"

"Maybe"

"We are only 16! We are not even freshmen at high school and you want us to get married? Next you would suggest we have kids when we graduate to college. Do you want to have coffee and hang out with your college friends at a café` when a kid runs up to you shouting "Mommy, I want food!"

"I knew you would say no"

"Seaweed brains, I, Annabeth Chase accept your proposal and will give you my hand in marriage."

I DID NOT expect that.

"Annabeth, do not play with my emotions."

"I am dead serious."

"You are going to marry a good friend at the age of 16"

"Y-E-S"

"I am…honored and surprised."

"But I have a condition."

"What's that?"

"Percy, I know you. You are a New Yorker. You would not ask for something so preposterous unless something was wrong. I want an explanation."

I gave her that. I explained that the gods felt guilty with leaving me with a clumsy wish and Aphrodite and Athena told them that I refused immortality and settled for that wish because I could not loose you and so they agreed that I deserved this and so they finished making all the wedding preparations and told me to propose NOW because Luke is somehow alive and he could steal her from me [he is the son of Hermes] and the gods do not think he deserved that even though he saved them. Plus, in a Spartan's head, we were adults.

"First of all, Seaweed brain, no one can steal me from you and it's because I love you that I am marrying you at 16 and also it's a bit exciting is it not and second of all, what are the preparations?"

"A proper New Yorker's engagement and an ancient Greek wedding. Is that alright?"

She nodded. I could have sat all night looking at her but the harpies ruined the romantic climax so we had to split up. Just before walking away I turned around and said "Tomorrow night will be your first step at becoming Mrs. Jackson. So shop all you want.

She smiled. I thought that we would be happy for the rest of our lives. Boy was I wrong. I was going to walk into the most melodramatic scenes of my life on the day of my engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYBODY. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS IS A CHAPTER DEDICATED FOR REVIEWERS. IT IS ABOUT THE ENGAGEMENT PREPARATIONS AND THE ENGAGEMENT ITSELF.

When a person is nervous, it is said that he or she has butterflies flying in his/her stomach. I had blue whales swimming in mine. I had to announce to the entire camp that I was a 16 year old kid getting engaged tonight and married tomorrow morning.

You'd think the three fates would try to be a weeeeny bit nice to me but nooo. When I reached he tables where we have breakfast, I saw the huntresses were there too. Damn. Now I had to make the announcement in front of at least more than a 150 people, including Thalia. Before I could ask for any attention, Chiron relieved me of it.

"Campers and huntresses, I have something to say. As we all know Percy Jackson played a huge role in the victory of the gods over the titans [claps.]. He was offered immortality and a position as an Olympian but refused and made a humble request of equality among all gods minor and major [claps]. The gods did not feel that his work was not rewarded enough so they decided to give Percy a big present. Athena offered her daughter Annabeth Chase's hand in marriage to Percy which they both have accepted [gasps. Big loud gasps. Big loud _uncomfortable_ gasps.]I request each and every one of you here to be true to your proud Greek ancestry. You all would be getting married now if you were born then so let's make this special for Percy because it is his reward and one must enjoy a reward from the gods to the fullest. [Everyone seemed to get into an ancient Greek mood because they all began to cheer.] And one more thing, the engagement is tonight; I am giving you an entire day to decorate the camp and them [pointing to Annabeth and me]. Enjoy yourselves and we will be leaving at 4:00am tomorrow to Olympus since there are rituals to be done before sunrise."

That's when all Hades broke loose. Every cabin was fighting for their duties. The Aphrodite cabin wanted to decorate us but the Hermes cabin said that they should decorate the whole camp. The Athena girls wanted to organize everything and decorate the camp because they were good planners and everything would run smoothly but the Dionysus kid said they have to help with the food since he could not do it himself etc, etc, etc. After at least two hours, every camper and huntress was appointed with their own duties.

Unfortunately, the Aphrodite kids were given the job of dressing us up. IT WAS TOUTURE!!! I must have tried at least 20 outfits [a suit, a sailor's outfit, plain jeans and a T-shirt, shirts and T-shirts with jeans and trousers etc.] before I found one_ I_ liked and which would suit the occasion. I wore a T-shirt the color of the sea on a sunny morning with blackish blue jeans and a black blazer. Then came the shoes. I must have tried every kind of shoes that existed. Square toed, round toed, triangle toed, shoes with lace, leather shoes, and boots. You name it, I've tried it. I settled for a pair of black, square toed shoes. Then came the styling of my hair. I must have had 15 hairdos. They tried everything on me. Side parting, center parting, combed back, wet look, spikes. We all agreed for once that side parting makes me look my best. They must have shown me at least a hundred and five deodorants and perfumes. There were fragrances of every kind. Roses, jasmine, chocolate, apples, grapes [three guesses whose that was] and even cake! But I was firm on the deodorant. I wanted the one my to-be-stepfather presented me with. The one which made me smell like fresh early morning sea air.

Annabeth must have had a time worse than me. I could hear her shrieks and protests two cabins away. Since I was finished early with my look, I got up to go outside but I was stopped. "Not now. The décor is a surprise."

When I finally got outside, I was stunned. Hats off to the Athena cabin! The camp was decorated so simply but beautifully. I could have stood there all night admiring it but apparently there was more to see. They let me blindfolded to the beach. My respect for the teamwork of campers and huntresses increased tenfold.

There was a wooden altar on the sand facing its one side to the sea and the other side to thirteen major thrones which was surrounded by smaller thrones. I made the guess that the major thrones were for the Olympians plus Hades and the minor thrones for the minor gods and goddesses such as Nemesis and Judas.

To the left of the altar was a stand for drinks and to the right of the altar was a huge dance floor. What was most impressive was that there were many iron poles all around. Crystal balls glowing in shades of yellow, orange and red were attached to strings were tied to the top of the poles.

The altar itself was a beauty. Surrounding the perimeter of the altar were 4 feet tall candlesticks with burning candles. There was some space where there were no candles so a person could climb on and off the altar. In the middle of the altar were two statues; one statue of a cow and one statue of a peacock. The symbols of Hera, the goddess of marriage.

I was then taken to the gate of the camp. "Annabeth will join you in a moment. Stay here and when Annabeth gets here, so will the guests. Welcome them."

I waited. In about 5 minutes, Annabeth arrived with one of the Aphrodite girls. My heart skipped a beat. She looked…wow. She was wearing a black velvet frock with red lace on the waist, gladiator flats and left her hair loose with a side parting [like me].

"Hi Percy."

"You look great."

"You do too."

"I love you."

"That's why we're getting married."

"I know."

Travis and Connor joined us.

"We have to announce the guests just before you mention them." He explained.

After they were all in, we proceeded to the engagement. Annabeth and I stood on the altar with Grover standing behind me and Thalia behind Annabeth. They handed us our rings and we slipped the rings on each other's fingers and kissed each other's cheeks. There was a round of applause and…and…everybody hit the dance floor.

If there was one thing I learnt that day, it was that Greek gods sure knew how to party. You had to see Zeus disco. He was the pro! No one could salsa like Hades and Persephone. Demeter was the best at cha- cha. Ares beat everyone else into pulp at the African tribal dance. After enjoying for at least four hours, we moved to slow dance. I actually did well at that.

Annabeth and I danced together first, then I danced with my mom and she danced with her dad, then I danced with my stepdad and she danced with her stepmom and then [you're not gonna like this] I danced with Athena and Annabeth danced with Poseidon for at least three quarters of an hour. Except those I mentioned, no one else changed partners.

The most amazing thing was [shhhh…] that Aphrodite seemed to be the most happiest around dancing with Hephaestus. I mean she did not even look away from his face the whole time and Ares was boiling inside but was trying very badly not to look that way

We seemed to have lost track of time. It was sunrise when everyone noticed how long we had wasted time. Since the sun had already risen, we had to postpone the wedding for a week before the gods could be free again. I was quite relieved. I did not realize that I would have to dread that.

We campers and huntresses were very tired. We went back to our cabins to sleep. I had a dream, worst than any nightmare.

In my dream, I was on a beautiful, green place. It was like a gigantic garden. Other than me there seemed to no one else but then I saw a beautiful girl in a red dress.

I recognized he place, I recognized the girl. I was in Ogigiya and the girl was Calypso.

HI I HOPED EVERYBODY LIKED THIS TWIST. REVIEW IT.I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ANOTHER 8 DAYS COZ I'LL BE IN SINGAPORE.


	6. Chapter 6

HI. I'M TOTALLY BACK IN INDIA. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO IS A VERY EMOTIONAL CHATPER.

Why was I the only one who had this accursed fate? She fought on Kronos' side in the war that took place 3000 years ago so Zeus punished her by imprisoning her in the island, Ogigiya and every 1000 years he fates would send her a wounded hero to whom she could nurse back to health. Do not be deceived. The fates are not THAT nice so as to send her a pastime to save her from boredom. Oh no! They make sure the hero is of the kind Calypso could not help but fall in love with and they MADE SURE he could not stay, plus, once you leave Ogigiya, you cannot return. All this for supporting her family!

The reason my stomach was doing summersaults was because I was one of those heroes and I had left Ogigiya about a year ago. What was I doing back? Calypso was a nice girl but I love Annabeth with every cell in my body but I knew Calypso loved me much the same way. I had no intention of hurting her again. I had already done so last time by leaving [even though that was totally not my fault but she was hurt anyway.]

I looked at her. She was sitting on a rock looking at something with so much love in her eyes. Maybe she had finally found someone whom she loved and who loved her back and could stay and perhaps I was here to celebrate. That would be nice.

I crept behind her to surprise her and then I saw what she was gazing at with so much love and devotion.

In her hands was a red colored silk handkerchief and in the handkerchief was a lock of my burnt hair. Damn. She was saying something to it. "How can I let you go Percy, darling? I love you. Despite a child of Ares here, you are the only one I think of. I cannot fall in love with him. You are mine only. Nobody but me shall have you. You will love me. Yes you will. Your heart shall want me. If it dares want someone else I shall use the blessing of Aphrodite. Oh yes, that ought to convince you of your destiny with me." Then she turned around and I so much cruel determination there. I could never have imagined such an expression on her.

I could not have been more relieved when I woke up to see it was all a dream. Just then Travis and Connor entered my cabin. "Where have you been! We were looking all over for you. Malcolm is seriously injured and is unconscious. Annabeth has a sprained arm and you disappeared but you are here again so we should go."

So it was no dream. I was there but I could fuss about that later. Annabeth was hurt! I had to go there.

Annabeth was sitting there with Chiron. She was crying. When she saw me she said, in a weak voice "Luke was here."


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at Annabeth. Annabeth was strong and she had life and spirit. If she was crying it must be bad. I looked at her tear-stained face and decided that I would make sure Luke pays the price for every single tear drop.

Chiron must have seen something dangerous in my face. "Let us go someplace quiet. We shall be able to think better."

Annabeth and I followed Chiron to Zeus' fist. Annabeth had stopped crying. As soon as we came to a halt she began to speak.

"It was two in the morning. I did not want to look like a dish cloth on my 'wedding day' but somehow I could not go to sleep and I got up to get a mug of hot chocolate because it makes me feel lethargic and sleepy. As I was getting up, I heard a noise at the window, so I just lay down, ready with my knife in case I had to attack. It happened, all of a sudden, I felt someone's hand on my mouth. It was so quiet; I just did not see it coming. I guess my grip on the hilt of the knife loosed and he twisted the knife out of my hand. Thankfully for Artemis, there was a lot of moonlight. I saw Luke's face; I saw it so keenly…so keenly, it was like I'd been slapped.

"' Annabeth darling, looking gorgeous as ever. I swore to myself when I was dying that if I had a chance I would come to you. Take you away. Make you mine and mine only. By Zeus, I'm a man of my word. If you think I would let another even touch you, you thought wrong. Come away with me my life, my soul. Come with me. One kiss would tell you my passionate desire, just one kiss—'

He kissed my cheek. It was then a noise was heard from outside the room. "' Goodbye, I will be back tomorrow.' He whispered in my ear and jumped outside the window. It was only a mouse outside."

My face must have gone as red as a beetroot. I was so angry. Just what did that jerk think of himself kissing my girl, my Annabeth. I would kill him. Slice him up and feed him to Rodger[my pet dog] and if Rodger refused to eat, I would.

"Let him come tomorrow. I'll suck the blood out of him."

"No Percy, this is my problem."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest I see him and show him the engagement ring. Something from his voice told me that he does not know."

Hey guys, what do you think? I'm so sorry because of the late update. School started and I was busy for three months. Besides, no inspiration.


End file.
